Nothing but the truth
by Nut5
Summary: ONE SHOT / Traduction d'une fanfiction située après la fin de l'épisode 2x14 dans lequel Paige demande à Walter s'il pense vraiment les compliments qu'il venait de lui faire ;)


Disclaimer : Fanfiction américaine écrite par Scorpionnumber1 ni le récit ni la série Scorpion et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Suite direct de la scène finale de l'épisode 2x14, la réponse à la question de Paige et plus..;)

Nothing but the truth.

Alors que nous attendions que nos commandes arrivent, je me surpris à dévisager Walter. Il expliquait à Ralph comment calculer la surface de cette horloge hexagonale au dessus de nous. Je préférai ne pas les déranger dans ces moments où, malgré moi, je ne comprenais pas grand chose. Mais les regarder, assis sur cette banquette, si heureux, engagés l'un comme l'autre dans quelque chose qu'ils aiment, me remplissait de tendresse à leur égard. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Drew avait essayé d'avoir cette connexion particulière avec son fils, il avait toujours échoué. Et maintenant il y cet homme, un homme que nous ne connaissions depuis un an à peine et qui avait presque une relation père-fils avec Ralph.. Cet homme qui avait bouleversé ma vie.. A chaque fois que je suis près de lui je perd le contrôle sur moi-même.. Je ressens clairement plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais nous avons un accord : notre relation conduirai certainement Scorpion à sa perte et aucun de nous deux ne voulais cela.

Après tout, je devrais être habituée à ne jamais obtenir ce que je veux. Je voulais un mariage et une grande famille heureuse, au lieu de cela j'ai eu un homme qui n'était pas prêt pour une véritable relation et qui m'abandonna avec un enfant que j'élevai seule par la suite. Je voulais aller à l'université pour étudier l'histoire européenne, voyager et peut-être faire carrière dans la musique et finalement j'ai abandonné les études et fini serveuse dans un bar restaurant. Et au moment où ma vie semblait enfin s'éclaircir, que je tenais seule sur mes deux jambes, il fallut que tombe amoureuse d'un homme avec qui je ne pourrai jamais être.. Et que je ne parviens pas à oublier.. mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'ai l'impression de toujours prendre la mauvaise décision..

Ma malheureuse introspection commençait à faire remonter mes anciennes migraines lorsque les commandes arrivèrent et coupèrent mes sombre pensées. Cela eut le même effet sur les garçons qui semblèrent émerger de leur monde de chiffres et de science. Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à la table lorsque Walter passa sa main dans les cheveux de mon fils et m'envoya un sourire qui me fit fondre. Pour détourner mon attention de son regard hypnotisant, je me tournai vers ma salade de poulet et perça une tomate pourpre avec ma fourchette lorsque la raison pour laquelle nous étions là me revint à l'esprit :

« Alors Walter ? Vas tu enfin me dire le réel sens de ta remarque au garage ? demandai-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il me semble que n'as pas non plus répondu à la mienne de question, Elton John il me semble ? »

Je décidai donc de répondre à ses interrogations en lui donnant des mini performances du chanteur sur mes deux morceaux préférés, « Don't go breaking my hearth » et « Your Song » sans pour autant mettre de côtés mes revendications. Au cour de ce que semblait être des explications sans fins, je ne pus qu'admirer l'attention que me portait Walter. La manière dont ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon regard et le fait qu'il semblait intéressé par un sujet, la musique, qu'il n'apprécie pas en temps normal. J'avais l'impression qu'il me donnais l'attention que je n'avais jamais eu. Celle que j'aurai du avoir lorsque que je racontais à Drew les premiers pas de Ralph ou ses premiers mots. Walter lui m'écoutait, il se souciait de moi.

Mon « FanGirling » sur Elton dura jusqu'à la fin du repas ce qui n'eut pas semblé déranger mon génie.

Un simple merci était ce qu'il avait répondu à ma tirade et il commençait déjà à prendre son manteau.

« - Hey ! Pas si vite ! lançai-je, tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte, la réponse à MA question s'il te plait ?

Veux tu vraiment savoir ? répondit-il.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton grave, comme si sa réponse avait quelque chose de terrible. Je me rapprochai le plus possible de lui. Je savais que cela me ferrai perdre mes moyens mais tant pis, je devais lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de cette « réponse ».. C'était faux évidemment.

« -Je veux la vérité et rien que la vérité Walter.. »

Il hocha la tête et me donna une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde..

« -La vérité c'est que.. Quand j'étais sur scène avec toi, j'ai sentie que c'était la seule chose que je désirais pour le reste de ma vie, être près de toi. Je voulais arrêter le temps et demeurer à ce moment pour toujours. Pour voir chaque jour ton magnifique sourire. Tu m'as fait faire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pu faire, devant des étrangers qui plus est, mais quand j'ai vu ton sourire, lorsque tu as commencé à chanter et moi avec toi, je ne voulais plus m'arrêter. Grâce à ça, toi près de moi, je parviens à faire des choses qui me paraissaient impossible avant que je ne te rencontre. Je cherchais le bien être dans les chiffres mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que.. Une seule chose est essentiel à mon bonheur, et cette « chose » s'avère être la femme assise en face de moi. Tu me rends heureux Paige. Tu es la raison par laquelle je me lève chaque jour. Tu voulais la vérité ? La voilà.

Il avait dis tout cela en un seul souffle et commençait déjà à marcher vers la sortie. Je pleurais. Le trop plein d'émotions m'avait fait pleuré. IL m'avait fait pleuré. Il poussait la porte de sortie du restaurant lorsque je réagit enfin. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça non ? Je me tournai vers Ralph et lui dit de m'attendre ici. Je sprintai vers la silhouette sombre qui venait de dire toutes ces choses magnifiques pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé avoir de sentiments. Je scandai son nom pour l'obliger à faire demi tour. Il s'arrêta. Lorsque je fus enfin à sa hauteur je n'hésitai pas une seconde. J'agrippai sa chemise, le tirai vers moi et, même si je vus la surprise dans ses yeux noisettes, je l'embrassai fougueusement comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant avec un homme. Je dus attendre quelques instants mais il me rendit mon baiser avec autant de fougue que moi, voir plus si cela était possible. Lorsque nous stoppâmes notre baiser, nous restâmes là, quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un certains temps Walter murmura :

« - Heu.. Il faut que j'y aille..

\- Je sais, minaudai-je, tu as du travail..

\- Hum.. Paige ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je.. Et bien.. Heu..

\- Oui, je sais Walter. Moi aussi. »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et partis sans me retourner. Une chose de sur, j'étais bel et bien amoureuse de mon patron. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être ais-je enfin pris la bonne décision..

Traduction faite par Nut5


End file.
